headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Klaatu
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Tatooine | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 4 ABY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) | final appearance = | actor = }} Klaatu is a fictional alien featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by an unidentified extra, he had a very minor role in the 1983 film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Klaatu was a member of the Kadas'sa'Nikto of the Nikto race. He was an indentured servant in service to Jabba the Hutt. Klaatu was on Jabba's sail barge during the Skirmish at Carkoon. He came above deck to fight Luke Skywalker, who cut his blaster in half with a lightsaber. Klaatu retreated below deck, but died soon after when the sail barge exploded. Biography Klaatu is an alien member of the Kadas'sa'Nikto subspecies of the Nikto race. He was active during the final days of the Galactic Civil War. Klaatu was a henchman who worked for underworld crimelord Jabba the Hutt and was based out of Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea of Tatooine. Klaatu was a gambler, who had amassed a considerable amount of debt with Jabba and worked as a mechanical assistant with the Klatooinian, Barada, to work off his debts. Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Jabba's Palace Limited In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt decreed that his prisoners, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca - all heroes of the Alliance to Restore the Republic - were to be executed by being fed to an omnivorous sand creature called a Sarlacc, which nested inside the Great Pit of Carkoon. Jabba and his entourage escorted the prisoners to the Great Pit aboard his luxury sail barge, the Khetanna, as well as two Bantha-II cargo skiffs. Seconds before the prisoners were to be executed however, Luke Skywalker turned the tables on his captors by igniting his lightsaber and striking back at Jabba's men. Klaatu was below deck on the Khetanna when the fight first started. After Luke dispatched the guards from both skiffs, he leaped over to the sail barge. Klaatu and another henchman ran to the top deck to combat him. Klaatu brandished a blaster, but Luke cut through it with his saber, injuring Klaatu in the process. The Kadas'sa'Nikto made a strategic withdraw back below deck, but this only bought him a few seconds. With the help of Leia Organa, Luke fired the barge's anti-personnel cannon into it's own deck, causing the ship to explode. Klaatu was one of many who died in the explosion. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Notes & Trivia * * The name is derived from the phrase "Klaatu barada nikto", which was first used in the 1951 science fiction film The Day the Earth Stood Still. The Nikto race and the character Barada also take their names from this phrase. * Klaatu is sometimes mistaken for another Kadas'sa'Nikto named Wooof. This is because Kenner released a Klaatu action figure as part of their Return of the Jedi toy line in 1983, which showed the character bearing a cloth skirt and sporting a vibro-ax (which Klaatu did not use). An actual Klaatu action figure, showing him in his white skiff guard outfit was released as part of the second wave of figures. Later intrepretations established the first action figure mold as Wooof, who was a member of Jabba's court. Wooof can also be seen inside Jabba's sail barge, wearing the brown leather tunic and cloth skirt, which is evidence that these are two distinctly separate characters. See also External Links * References ---- Category:4 ABY/Deaths Category:Jabba's Palace denizens Category:Skirmish at Carkoon participants